You
by kishi.tenshi
Summary: yo... NaruSaku, SasuHina, Team Kakashi moments.... i'll love it when you review
1. YOU

**YOU**

Two silhouettes appeared in the entrance gate of Konohagakure, both were severely injured but the other still managed to have his way back to the village. The villagers have their eyes focused on the said shinobis while exchanging confused looks. Confusion arouse between them for the thought of bringing back the Uchiha prodigy is something they long forgotten since the presence of the golden-hearted Jinchuuriki as their Rokudaime Hokage is just enough for them to feel protected. It may sound absurd but the Kage ask for the assistance of the best medic-nins in the village namely the Gondaime and her apprentice and already considered as a Sannin as well – Sakura. With two familiar poofs, the two appeared in front of the injured shinobis, as they both collapsed on the hard ground.

The two sannin have their best ways to apply first aids on the patients after calling for the rest of the medical teams run towards them with two stretchers for the two bodies to place. Then the rain started to pour, but the crowds didn't dispersed, all are praying that their beloved Hokage would be alright. After a few minutes, the Gondaime appeared right on the podium just placed on the terrace of the Hokage tower, telling the people to calm themselves and she herself will take care of their precious leader. After hearing such announcements, they followed on cue and have themselves dry but still praying that everything would be alright inside their homes.

After three hours of healing with the yokai's chakra, the Jinchuuriki hurried himself out of the room, much to the nurses' chagrin. He demanded for the Uchiha's room and as soon as he has the information he needed, with the shinshun no jutsu, he found himself right in front of the door of the said Uchiha. He swung the door silently and peek through it only to find the pink haired kunoichi silently sobbing in such a sight, holding the Uchiha's hand very tight as if no idea of letting go of it. He stood there hoping that he wouldn't hear anything that will surely break his heart into pieces...

"Sasuke, please, don't you ever go again!" she sobbed while carefully caressing the pale face of the traitor.

"Sakura..." he startled her after uttering her name clearly. Tears started to flood her face as she hugged him fiercely, almost forgetting that the major injury is in his chest.

"Please promise me that you won't go again!!! Please promise me!" she pleaded but let go of the man's body for a while, looking straight into his onyx eyes, as if looking for the answers she really needed.

"Hai... I'll never leave you again..." he said weakly as a small smile curve onto his face. The worries and the angst that was flooding in his thoughts and in his heart disappeared after assuring that someone still demanded his presence.

"Arigatou Sasuke! Arigatou!" she squealed as she let out a happy smile to him as he drifted slowly to sleep.

He stand up, clenching his fist and have his long strides out the infirmary, his cerulean orbs that was full of happiness was no longer there, only be replace with such cold eyes that nobody wishes to look up to.

The rain poured harder, wetting the trench coat that he's wearing and just partially covering his wrapped-up body. The streets are empty and it just added the coldness he's feeling, the silence that surrounds the whole village leave him deaf and started running. With eyes closed tight, he let his feet find its ways through the slippery streets hoping that after sometime he'll stumble onto something and fell onto the ground, shivering.

As if his wish was granted, he stumbled onto something really hard that he let out a cry of pain since it pressured onto his chest where the Uchiha's Chidori was planted. He fell onto the floor and find it grassy. H opened his eyes slowly and find himself to the old training grounds of his tea when he is a genin. Team 7 – the greatest team of all Konoha ever produced, where all its members are trained by sannins themselves. He smiled on such thought but the voice of his koishii while talking to his rival still rings in his head.

_Please don't leave Sasuke!_

He smirked but tears freely flowed into his eyes, how could he be so dumb? After all of these years, why didn't he acknowledge the Uchiha as the one and only owner of the pink haired kunoichi? Why did he let himself being fooled by such a lady in matters of intimacy? Why?!

_I just want you to be happy because seeing you happy will be enough for me to be happy too… but… why is it like this? Why am I grieving? Why am I so lonely? Why am I so alone? And why can't she… love me?_

He stood there, gazing into nowhere. The place, lighted by the elegant beauty of the moon, is surely a sight but looking around is not a good thing to do for it would bring back memories of the past that should be forgotten a long time ago. He let out a heavy sigh trying to savor the rain's presence to cover the tears that floods his face but then…

"Naruto…" a soft whisper cracked the silence. He recognizes the voice very clearly but he tried to ignore the presence, but his head turns to the voice's owner involuntarily… and… he's surprised…

_**It took one look  
and forever laid out in front of me**_

"What…why are …you here??" he stammered, he just don't get it, she's just there a moment ago, pleading for the Uchiha to stay… then… she's here… slowly walking towards him…

_**One smile and I died  
only to be revived by you**_

"I've been looking all over for you…" she said as tints of red started crawling up on her cheeks and it really surprises him a lot. She's blushing and why?

_**There I was  
Thought I had everything figured out  
Goes to show just how much I know  
'bout the way life plays out...**_

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking after him…" he whispered, but it's clear, all clear for the kunoichi who's already has her face neared to him. He looked away; turning his back away from her and started walking…as…fast…as...he...could…. Never would he play a joke on in his head that she's there… and she's looking for him… that would be not so her…

"What's the matter with you!!!" she started to yell, but he didn't look back. He keeps on walking but something tells him to stop, look at her, and wait for some miracle to happen, and so it happened

_**I take one step away  
but I find myself coming back to you**_

He really can't figure it out, how could she do that to him that just by calling his name would make him stop on his tracks? He turned again, only to see her weeping, and it bothers her. Never in his life that he wished that she'll be crying, he just wanted her to smile, happy, and free of worries, that's all…

"What's the matter?" he asked, hoping that whatever her answer, he could do something just to help her, even if he have to let her go and let the Uchiha have her. He'll do everything… just everything…

She started to run towards him and flung her arms on his neck. He was shocked, and don't know what to do. Was she weeping because the teme didn't return her love?

He embraced her back, only to be amused that he felt her smiling, and happy…

_**My one and only, one and only you**_

"Why did you leave me there?" she started to ask, and he doesn't know how to answer, why anyway?

"Because…you…" his voice quiet, his mind trying to muster all thoughts to enter his mind just to answer

"Because I hugged him and pleaded him to stay… and you're jealous…" she said teasingly especially seeing him beet red. And with that answer he let go of her but she hug him closer.

"Hn… Why would I?" he spat and pushes her gently away from him, trying to create a larger distance away from her, but stopped when he saw her frowning once again…

"Do you know why I pleaded for him to stay?" she asked, and he grunted and she takes it as a yes

"He is a part of your life and without his presence you'll never be whole again. I pleaded for him to stay that he we may bring back the same family that we once had. Team 7 – our family…." She whispered happily as she reminisces for a moment the times that they had together…

"_Family, just as I thought…"_ he frowned slightly but tried to have those emotions hidden…

"Are you jealous?" she started to ask again, as if trying her best to let him say yes…

"Why would you want to know?" he asked back, but only answered by her lowering arms down to her side. She started to walk away, leaving Naruto confused even more…

"Of course I am jealous!" he yelled, and she stopped form walking. His eyebrows twitched, as she turns her back around to meet his blue orbs onto her jaded ones…

"Really?" she asks again…

"Yes, I am." He turned beet red, and look away from her. He heard splats of water, only to see her smiling and running towards him again.

She jumped onto him, resulting to his off-balance. She on top of him, and she started on nearing her face on him till there lips locked. He closes his eyes as his arms wrap around her waist. Is he dreaming?

_**Now I know  
that I know not a thing at all  
except the fact that I am yours  
and that you are mine**_

Passionate. Romantic. How he thanked his tenshi no ai to answer his prayers, if and only if this are all true. He embraced her tighter, as his tongue started on exploring hers. Sweet.

She pushed her torso up gently. Her eyelashes flutter ever so beautifully.

"Aishiteru." She whispered while Naruto started to redden even more, needless to say their awkward position.

The rain is still pouring and it still touches his skin. So he's feeling the rain, and so he's not dreaming.

"Kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu" he answered as she started sliding her body right to his side. Her hands clasps to his, just like the way he saw her holding the avenger's hand.

_**They told me that this wouldn't be easy  
and no I'm not one to complain...**_

"Don't you ever let go of me." She said in a more demanding manner as she hugged him again.

"Yes I won't…" he replied as he slid down his arms onto her neck trying to make her more comfortable on her position.

_**Now I know  
that I know not a thing at all  
except the fact that I am yours  
and that you are mine**_

"Yakusoku?" she asked, as if doubting him…

"Yakusoku o mamorimasu…" and he said it very sternly, and that make her smile…

The rain continued on pouring, but it didn't even make the two shiver, their warmth are just enough…

Kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu - I love you very much

Yakusoku – promise

Yakusoku o mamorimasu – I promise

Revised: October 01, 2007 Monday.


	2. WARNING

**WARNING**

So the storm has ended, good thing that it didn't last for a week, though he knew by heart that this village of whom he had grown into can endure such calamities knowing that it is surrounded by trees that can help keeping the village from being flooded. He want to end the storm because it is not that good to see yourself lying in the hospital bed, ready to be discharge then you'll be back again in no longer than an hour just because of one illogical reason of dying in boredom. He soon found that the sun started from rising, something that he never thought that he'll crave for, since HOPE that the rising sun is signifying, is something that he omitted from his vocabulary.

He averted his gaze from the window, as he looks around the room. A bunch of flowers – an orange chrysanthemums, irises, narcissus, and white violets, was neatly arranged and placed on a finely decorated vase. Flowers, yes, he remembered, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's rival for his 'love' , is a florist herself, but knowing that she's the best kunoichi in his genin years, he knew that this blonde has finally gotten over him a long time ago.

A not-so-loud knock disturbed him from his reverie, he looked at the door, knowing that after some time, they would just go inside the room, probably Naruto and some of his academy classmates that he persuaded enough to visit him. HE inhaled deeply and after a few seconds the door opened and as expected, the said former classmates came into the room.

"Ohayogozaimasu Sasuke!!!" greeted the Hokage with his usual goofy grin, but his eyes surely are full of mirth. Sometimes, he really wonder why the people of Konohagakure still wanted a leader who is practically bipolar, just like this blonde in front of him. He look around to see those familiar faces, some didn't change at all – Shikamaru still have that tired look, Neji and Shino, a stoic one, Ino and Chouji still bickering with each other because of that chips that never leave the Akimichi's hands, and that quiet girl, she's a Hyuuga, he knows that just by looking at those eyes, but, what's her name again?

This meeting or reunion as they called it is something he never expected, especially without the glares, even an annoyed one, doesn't seem to escape each others eyes, but he knows for sure, that these guys hated him so much because of harming their precious Hokage….

"Ohayou Naruto." He muttered, but audible enough for the rest of the gang to hear. Then he tried to sit up, and with no sweat, he did. He unintentionally focused at Naruto's hands for a while, and was surprised that he's holding hands with one of his greatest fan girls - a pink haired kunoichi – Sakura Haruno.

"You jealous Sasuke?! She's mine! She said yes! And now that you're already here, I'll have no sweat on finding my best man!!!!" He yelled, fist into the air, as everybody shake their heads, either in annoyance, or just plain happiness for the two. The said teme is speechless, not because of jealousy, but because this dobe in front of him have his mind puzzled because just last night, the forehead girl pleaded for him to stay.

"So that's why…" he muttered as everyone else stopped their whisperings, and they all waited for him to speak more.

"Why what?" Kiba, ah that one with a pet dog who is technically taller than him, inquired, somewhat annoyed that he have to comment

"Well, she just pleaded me to stay yesterday night, so I understand that she did that because of this." He explained, not that he wanted to do it, but he did because he knows that this horde of Jounins, practically, almost are ANBUs, will kill him at that instant, and believe it or not, dying is already omitted at his vocabulary after that event yesterday night.

"So, do you agree to be Hokage-sama's best man, because if not, the power of youth is surely…uh…." Yup, the fuzzy brows trailed off, thanks to his bun-haired wife, the weapons mistress of all Konoha, whose name is, ah, Tentem, or Tenten?

"Why…not?" and he received that infamous inhuman strength hug of his former teammate, Sakura. If not again for Naruto, life is really vague for him to see.

"Arigatou ani!" said the Rokudaime, with him and his wife, their eyes showing pure gratitude. He can't help it but smile; somehow he knows that making them happy is enough for him to have a reason to stay. Why not? Even though his family wasn't massacred, they still acts as one, and the countless times of retrieving him really make him feel that he needed to go back – to his home, to them.

"When is the big day?" a familiar face, with that familiar voice, and his familiar mask suddenly butted in, while Naruto looked at him, as if for any second now, he'll hug him in pure delight.

"Kakashi-san!!! She said yes!! She said YES!! You hear that!! She said YES!!!" the ever-so-jolly Hokage said as he embraced his 'father' tight, who ever thought that a leader must act like that? No matter how much he questions himself, as he look around him, he knew, that these people including him again, the Konoha11, will die for him, no matter what.

* * *

It's not like the Rokudaime wants to rush everything, but yes, a few weeks after he was discharged and settle down in his own home, he finds himself wearing the traditional robes of Konoha, him, beside the groom. He look at the approaching bride, she's beautiful and he knows that this man beside him and that woman walking down the aisle are perfect for each other.

After a few minutes of honest declaration of love between the couples, he averted his gaze at the crowd, examining their faces, and as expected, they all look happy, eyes gleaming with mirth that finally, the Rokudaime found his significant other and would be able to produce kids that will surely will add more legend in Konoha's history, and their would be no doubt about that.

"You may kiss the bride…" the Godaime finally said, with that mischievous glint in her eyes, they knew it too well, who knows, she's more like the fertility goddess, because as far as she's concern, shinobi's of whom she's the one asked to marry them, got it easier to have babies, for some reasons unknown…

"CONGRATULATIONS ROKUDAIME SAMA!!!!" the crowd started yelling, clapping their hands while the said Hokage, as if acting he's shy or something, just sheepishly scratching his nape, blushing at the overwhelmed crowd.

He walked closer to the newlyweds and said his thanks. He was about to leave knowing that he'll soon be out of place, and who wouldn't, he's out here for about a decade or more, then he'll just came back, but they pleaded him to stay, and yes, he did.

The song started to play, enough for the rest of the crowd to go to the center and have their dance partners. People started to dance, and him, he's just there, looking at everybody, observing everyone, how happy they are, and completely ignoring that he's there….

"Uchiha Sasuke….." he looks at his side only to find the Hyuuga prodigy sitting right next to him. He twitch his eyebrow, unsure on what he'll gonna do next

"Hn. What do you want?" he retorted, though trying his best not to sound offending or he'll attack him or something

"Well, now that you're back, I just have to warn you, don't you dare touch our clan head, Hinata-sama, or else, the whole clan would be your enemy." He warned him, though his eyebrows twitch in annoyance because, as far as he is concern, he doesn't know that Hinata-sama, the Hyuuga clan head, that very well. The Hyuuga prodigy have himself back to his usual place, and as expected, together with his wife, someone he's familiar with, Kin Tsuchi, and the clan head, Hinata.

He shake his head, blinking twice, as of now, dazed at the woman sitting beside Hyuuga Neji, it's not the other co-apprentice that caught his eye, but the other woman. Indeed, now he remembered that this woman, the Hyuuga clan head, is indeed the only girl back in his genin days that doesn't laid her eyes on him. He really likes that fact back then, but why did he wish that she'll look at him as much as his fan girls do?

"Sasuke…" another familiar voice rang in his head, and the newlywed is sitting beside him, him in the middle…

"I see, you have your eyes on her, no wonder, she's beautiful…" said Naruto in a matter-of-factly tone which somehow irritate Mrs. Uzumaki a bit.

"Why won't you have your move now?" inquired the pink-haired kunoichi, though feeling sure that there's something going on why he preferred on sitting back and just watch the said Hyuuga from faraway….

"I see, Neji-san already warned you, but don't worry ani, we'll try to have her on your arms, plus, I want you to have your clan rebuild as soon as possible, and that's an order…" he grinned, though saying that is intended to be a joke.

"How'd you know?" he inquired, whilst keeping his eyes focused on the said Hyuuga

"Well, as far as I know, she's not really that beautiful and influential to be courted by many of the foreign leaders of other villages and by our own shinobis as well, so Neji being Neji, its just his way to protect her at all cost from you Sasuke…" Sakura said as her eyes also look at the Hinata with eyes of slight envy and amusement

He looks away from the woman as he contemplates at the information that he just received from his teammate and the Hyuuga prodigy. He inhaled deeply, trying to clear his mind off from such desires, clearly knowing that he is not in the place to take interest with someone as influential as hers, more importantly that he is still being guarded by ANBUs because of his current status of a former missing-nin. However, now that he knows that theirs a family that never gives up on retrieving him, he knows that after some time, though it will take years, he's sure that wounds will soon be healed and his dreams of rebuilding his clan will soon be fulfilled… and hoping… that…it would be with her….

"Uhmm, we will be going now Sasuke…" Naruto interrupted his sudden lost in his own trance with that lusty filled eyes looking directly at his wife who in turn is blushing from such stare either due to embarrassment or the lusted heat that is overwhelming her body.

He nodded in response though unsure of himself if ever he'll look at them with happiness or envy at the same time. Happy because finally, there will be no pink-haired kunoichi tailing behind him, hopelessly telling her undying 'love' for him, but two of his family has finally found the place where their hearts rightfully belong – to each others hands. Envy because that this brother of his has finally achieved his dream of being a Hokage and the husband of the greatest medic-nin of all Konoha, and the dream of killing Itachi was fulfilled by him too, now that his humble dream to relive his clan is simply vague because of he was a traitor.

He inhaled deeply again for the umpteenth time as he rose from his sitting position. His long strides leads him for the nearest place that he knew would soon give him peace as much as he deny it over and over again – their old training grounds. He walk faster but know that three ANBUs would never recklessly lose sight of him but he won't complain, he knows that his teammate trust him enough that he'll never leave or will threaten Konoha in any ways, but again, there are still some people that needed time to earn their trust again.

_I will wait; I won't fail you again, so I will wait…_

* * *

Three years after his retrieval, here he found himself again on the action, only this time, he's practicing with his teammates.

"Sasuke NOW!!!!" yelled the young Hokage as they activated their signature jutsus at the same time, aiming at the annoying long time jounin-sensei who looks at them with surprise and you know why – Naruto and Sasuke is working as a team without those exchanges of hateful glares.

The said Jounin lazily body-flickered to their back and threw six kunais at them, but not surprise that the once-charging-bodies to him disappeared in a puff of smoke. He smiled at the said team work that the two displayed that he was surprised that this young pink-haired kunoichi sprung into action, connecting her chakra-filled fist to his jaw sending him flying to nowhere and when he was about to land head first to the ground, a large lion approaches to him, pouncing at him hard enough to feel light headed before hitting the ground.

"GOOD JOB!!!!" exclaimed the other Jounin with the familiar hitai-ate of the Shodai tied on his forehead while the four young Jounins smiled at the commendation.

Now that they were all done on punishing their former Jounin-sensei enough because of his absence at his retrieval's anniversary, a ceremony that they vowed to attend every year, to reminisce their bittersweet past and strengthen their bonds especially now that two persons added to their family, such meetings must not be miss because the punishment is severe enough for someone to finally call the hospital as his home just like what Kakashi experienced today, they started to take some air for a while…

"Sakura, how's Satoshi-chan and Noriko-chan?" he innocently inquired, knowing full well that they were the couple's offspring and he really misses them a lot, since a month ago, he was assigned to be an ANBU captain after his renewed pledge of loyalty to Konoha. Satoshi meaning wise and Noriko meaning child of principles are he and Sai proudly named the two royalties of the Fire Nation. He named Noriko since he has to remind himself over and over again that he lose his principles long ago that it led him to a hard life to deal with and Sai named Satoshi as such forcefully because of Sakura who is a shinobi of wits no matter how much he denies it.

"Oh the twins, they're alright, they were on Ino's house and you'll pick them up now, since I still have to attend on my duties in the hospital." She said as she looks at him, expecting that he'll say yes…

"Sasuke, I know that you really wanted to have some babies of your own, so I'll give you this chance to have mine for the moment and have them back after sunset. See you then at your house…" as he waves his hand departing towards the 'Hokage tower'. He nodded at Sakura as his agreement and she sprinted to the 'hospital' to the 'duties' she needed to attend. Then he reminded himself of what is the date today as he looks sideways to look at Sai if what he's thinking is correct…

"January 7, their anniversary, no doubt…" Sai answered as he too started to walk away, feeling uneasy at his companion, something that he too shares. He looked at him, as he finally find an answer to himself that how this guy reminded himself two years ago – deleting all emotions because of an irrational goal, well, that's his reason, very different from Sai's. He Looked up as he rub his hands to form heat and place it on his face. It is still winter, and the snows are covering the once green lands of Konoha like a white blanket. From the outside, he feels cold, but deep inside, the warmth will never leave, never again….

He reached Ino's flower shop, knocking decently at the door as he met the cornflower blue eyes of the said kunoichi staring at him unsurprised. He gave a quick nod and a small smile, telling her voicelessly that he's the one who'll pick up the twins. She smiled curtly at him as she invited him in and he has no right to object especially now that the said Yamanaka is pregnant and there's nothing he could do to turn down the offer.

He sat down at the sofa intended for the customers as she eyed curiously all the flowers, then a vivid memory pass through him that he noted to ask the kunoichi before he leaves with the babies. Then another figure caught his eye, a very familiar one that he knew, someone, a Hyuuga. She's carrying a three yellow zinnias and one bunch of magnolia at her hand. He stands up as he curiously walks to the counter, trying to have a good view at the said Hyuuga.

"Here you go Sasuke!" Ino said as she handed him the twins, carefully, Satoshi at his right and Noriko at his left hands. He planted a kiss at the twins' forehead as he felt the two women's gazes unwaveringly focused at him. He looks at them, especially to the blonde, somewhat annoyed at their attention. He sighed as he eyed her that he needed the babies' things to be place first at his back before carrying them. Mrs. Akimichi took Satoshi and the Hyuuga took Noriko as the blonde handed him the back pack of the babies' things. He carefully took the babies back and stopped when he realized that the one who's holding Noriko is the Hyuuga he's taking interest to.

He blushes at the way his hands brushed at the Hyuuga's fine hands, but quickly turn his face to his usual emotion-lees one. He look up as he saw the famous clan head of the Hyuugas –Hinata, who in turn blush a deep crimson red, since he is still holding her hand though he already have Noriko in his arms.

"Ehem…" Ino fakes a cough as she saw the blushing scenes at the two eligible bachelor and bachelorette in all Konoha, who are both the leaders of their own clans, and also great shinobis as well. The Uchiha prodigy look at her as he hastily drops the Hyuuga's hands and bowed in apology which something that surprises the two women and him too big time.

"Gomenasai…" he whispered as he leveled his gaze to the two women as he turns his heels towards the door.

He stops when he remembered what he's going to ask at the blonde Mrs. Akimichi florist. He turns around again as the two women looks at him, curious why he stops

"Uhm, Ino, may I ask you a question?" he inquired, hoping that this woman would let him do so.

"Sure Sasuke-kun" she answered, knowing that he'll ask something that important to her…

"Regarding the flowers that I received three years ago, do you mind to tell me their meanings?" he ask, his eyes looking at the blonde who looks at him more curiously than before

"What are those flowers Sasuke-kun?" she huffed, bored since her current occupation since she's pregnant is a florist and then being asked about flowers again, something she was questioned about ever since like she was born…

"Orange chrysanthemums, irises, narcissus, and white violets, I presume those are from your shops, and they were beautiful." He replied, though unsure why he is asking about that

"Ah that, okay, orange chrysanthemums means that you're a wonderful friend, irises means that you're friendship means so much to me, Narcissus means egotism, and white violets means let's take a chance. Since we sent that to you, they simply mean that **THOUGH YOU'RE AN EGOTISTIC GUY, YOU'RE STILL A WONDERFUL FRIEND AND THAT YOUR FRIENDSHIP MEANS TO US A LOT, and SO TAKING A CHANCE WOULD DO NO HARM.**" She answered, though a slight annoyance filled her voice, not because of his presence, but again, because it's all about flowers… again…

"Okay, Arigatou…." And he turned his heels again and exits the flower shop while cradling the two babies, though he felt his hands felt stiff since the twins are heavier than the last time he carried them….

"Nata!!! Nata!!!" Satoshi cried happily as he saw a familiar person walking towards them. He stopped as he bent down to let the baby walk towards the said person behind him.

"Satoshi-kun…." Hinata bent down too as he reaches the walking baby towards her with open arms. Sasuke look at the lady intently, as if the world stops from spinning especially that she's going on his direction.

"Uhmmm, Uchiha-san, mind if I walk with you? It seems that Toshi-kun didn't forget my promise to him that I'll treat him for ramen…" she said as she stands beside the Uchiha, looking at him, waiting for his reply.

He nodded abruptly and started walking though uneasy at her presence.

"Uchiha-san, where's Naruto-sama and Sakura-chan?" she breaks the silence as her gaze focus on their paths, eyeing at a very familiar ramen store just two blocks away from them…

"It's their anniversary… don't you remember?" he asks, though feeling a lump on his throat, nervous with reasons he can't comprehend

"Sasuke-jii-san, daijobu?" the pink-haired baby whispered at him, as he takes note that his face is burning in embarrassment

"Hai. I'm fine." He answered as he calm himself and stop at Ichiraku's

"So, do you mind if we just stay here for a moment, and treat Satoshi-kun for a ramen?" she politely ask again, as she smiled at Ayame whilst waiting for his answer

"Hyuuga-san, don't you have more important things to do?" he asks, but silently hoping that she'll said no

"No, it's sort of my day off, since I still need to have some rest for a while, and some time for a little reunion with my Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, and Shino too…" she answered as Ayame placed a small bowl of miso ramen at the table

"So, the flowers are for what?" he inquired, since now he knows that all flowers have significant meanings

"Oh, these? These are for otou-san's and okaa-sans grave…" she said, as if whispering and look down, and smiled once again as Satoshi depressingly trying to reach the chopsticks

"Ah, sorry for asking…" he look away and have his order too,

"No, it's alright, death is a reality, and accepting it would help us grow…." She said ponderously, as if she's reading it from a novel or a poem

"Those are beautiful flowers, mind if you tell me what's their meaning?" he ask, hoping that this flower thing would lead to a more intimate conversation

"Ah, sure, Magnolia means nobility and a yellow zinnia means daily remembrance… Magnolia are their favorites, maybe something that I think makes my parents compatible…." She said as she blew slightly at the hot miso ramen as Satoshi took a quick bite…

"I see…" he answered as a comfortable silence envelops them as they started to eat.

His eyes though focused at the ramen will somehow look at his female companion every minute, though he still feels the awkwardness she has towards him. As soon as he gives the last bite on the meatballs on Noriko, he rises up and waited for Hinata to do so, then he handed Ayame the bill while silently cursing Naruto….

"So I think Satoshi, Noriko and I must go home now since we already caused you a lot of inconvenience…." He said as he pulled the young two-year old boy to his side, as he let out a small smile to the woman in front of him

"I think I'll walk with you since my home is just a block away from yours…" she said, though shocked on how she reacted

"Okay." He said as he started walking but stops when a familiar man blocks their way with the familiar deadly glares trying to pierce at him

"Neji!!!" the twins squealed at the sight of the said man as they pleaded to let go of them to hug their jii-san

Neji stopped at his tracks as he smiled at the twins hurried to him.

"Neji-nii-san, why are you out here? You're supposed to be with Kin-chan, it's her month…" she said as she look at him sternly, as if telling him that she's the boss…

"That's why I came out looking for you! Hotaru-baa-san said it's a boy!!!!" as the Hyuuga prodigy eyed the clan head with mirth though his deadly gaze seems to be not leaving the Uchiha

"Wha!!! What?! Sumimasen Uchiha-san, but I must go now… well, I think I'll see you some other time then…" and she shinshun-ed in no time, leaving the other prodigy alone with him and the twins

"What did I told you?" Neji warningly said as he looks at him furiously

"I remember that Hyuuga-san." He snorted as he started to call the twins…

"Always take a mental note of that, remember, the Uchihas maybe powerful but you have to bear in mind that you're the only Uchiha now. Hyuugas will never forgive you if you would do harm to our Hinata-sama, no matter how much the Hokage would stop us from killing you right then and there…" and with the familiar poof, he's gone

* * *

**A/N: Yup! SasuHina!!! **


	3. JUST TRUST

_**A/N: Ha ha, back again, writing my heart again!!! Finally!!! After some time of sulking and brooding and sulking and brooding….I finally manage to make my ass working or else this chapter would be on the tenth month of the next ten years…. Yup… a slacker in a depress mode- that's perfectly me!!! **_

_**Wahahahahaha!!! Can't help it, but hey, who wouldn't????!!!!! Well, the reason why would be best if I keep it inside, what matters most is that I'm able to live life again, much better than the way it should be….**_

_**Okay!!! Enough rants!!! This one is all about…. Nyah… much better if you read and ENJOY and learn…**_

_**So here it goes!!! Naruto X Sakura!!!!**_

* * *

**JUST TRUST  
**

The pink-haired medic slumped herself on her comfy chair and then stare at the white ceiling. She couldn't help but think that way, and who wouldn't? She tried to keep that thought in her mind but it just keeps on coming like it would never disappear. She tried to focus on her work, reading medical papers and have her rounds to check if her patients are doing well, but that thought, damn, it won't go away. Silly as it may seems, she, Uzumaki Haruno Sakura is not that stupid to just believe in such rumors unless, she herself, would see it right in front of her, that her own jaded orbs would be the one who'll scrutinize _him_ and then be the one to judge right there and then, but again, this kind of emotion, that is, jealousy, somehow gets over her, why? Because, she started to believe those rumors, like she can see it clearly and her just watching with jaws touching the floor and, yes, tears brimming in her eyes, and yup, she don't like that idea, never would she love that…

She yawned, then stretches her arms and legs and tried to switch into a much more comfortable position, hoping that those thoughts flooding her mind would be gone after some few good hours, and then she'll be ready for tonight's date with her oh so faithful husband – Uzumaki Naruto aka Rokudaime Hokage aka Kyuubi vessel aka Haruno Sakura's husband – faithful? Again, FAITHFUL? Really? Sounds unconvincing, for her…

She stared at the stack of papers on her desk, neatly organized, that she may sort out things very well, that a patient's record wouldn't be misplaced nor be mistaken by others including her…

She stared at her office's door, trying to remember when this kind of thought rocked her head off over and over again…

-----Just a month ago-----

She put an index finger on her lips, signaling the Hokage's secretary to stop on her tracks, and just let her bust inside, surprise her husband in a very childish way that she enjoyed, especially now that she get there from the hospital just to surprise him, she misses him and the twins, and this idea just came into her mind and she'll do it…

And with that inhuman strength, she kicks the door forcefully (never mind the damage, the village's carpenter managed to make extras just in case this happens). Stack of papers welcomed her, and she felt guilty for that, knowing that being the Fire nation's leader is really not that easy. She walk around the office, a questioning look graced her face that no Kage is present. He's absent. And where's he?

"Ruri-chan, where's Naruto?" she called the secretary, who quietly sweat dropped at the sight of the fallen door rooted from its hinges, but shrugs it off quickly

"Uzumaki-san, Rokudaime-sama is having a meeting With Hyuuga-sama, in their manor…" she politely said, while answered with another puzzled look from the Kage's wife

"Why's that?" her voice sounds alarmed, but don't know why, Hinata won't be needing her husband without any reason, especially now that she manage to have half of the Soke branch of their family on her side, so, why NARUTO? She shook her head and looks at the dark-haired secretary, hoping that she'll say something more

"Well, Hyuuga-sama came here and asked if he'll go over to their place and have some tea…" Ruri answered nervously, knowing fully that pissing the Hokage's wife is really not a good thing at all.

"And?" her gaze never leaves the hazel-orbed gopher, since she can sense the nervousness in her voice, which somehow didn't make her convincing…

"There's nothing more I know Uzumaki-san, since the conversation seems private and urgent." She said and bowed at her, exits the room and leaves the pink-haired kunoichi all by herself in her husband's office.

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and decided that she'll just wait for him to fetch her up…

_Maybe he's needed really badly, I hope, everything's fine anyway… and HE MUST PICK ME UP OR ELSE…_

----Three weeks ago----

She manages to finish all of those crappy medical reports of her new students and get away from the infirmary soon enough before another duty keeps her from going home. She hummed a happy tune as she looks at her wrist watch. 5:00, alright, office hours are done and so Naruto would be free for her to have a romantic dinner date and well, you know…

She passed by other friends including the Uchiha of course, but decided to have a little chit-chat with him, since him being assigned as an ANBU hardly ever contribute to re-bond their friendship…

"Where you going Sakura?" the Uchiha prodigy ask, with that mischievous smirk on his face, which somehow make the former Haruno blush

"To him, you?" as she look at the mountain where her very husband's face was finally sculpted.

"Ah, as expected, can't wait for him to come over, and then be the one to ask you out? Hn… I really wonder how that Tsunade-shishou of your makes you…a…" and with an invisible humongous bonk on his head, he was stopped…

"Sasuke-kun, you know, sometimes, I really have to remind you that being TALKATIVE is not in YOUR CHARACTER…" she said while giving him the same maniacal smile he gave her a while ago…

"So, yup, I know that, but he's not there…" his voice turned semi serious and he looks at her, surprised by seeing her frowning instantly…

"Why is that?" again, hoping that the reason would be different from the others but..

"Ruri said that the Hyuuga head came and ask him out for some private time…" he said as he cups his fingers on his chin in a thoughtful manner, it did make him wonder why though…

"Hinata, again…" she whispered, she heaved a sigh, and look up at the man standing next to her

"Jealous?" he asks, since he too, knows that there might be some important matters that Hinata might be trying to discuss with his brother but that thought doesn't seem to round his sister's mind, seeing her raging in an unreasonable anger and her face flushed in rage…

"Shut up Uchiha!" she said while gritting her teeth, really, what does Hinata needs to her HUSBAND!!! It's been the third time this week that that Hyuuga been going out with her husband with some reasons she can't comprehend…

"Mrs. Uzumaki, I didn't mean to make you feel like that, but it seems that our beloved Hokage needs a good talk with the Hyuuga head for some time, he's not the type to ditch you anyways, because, the Hokage is way too crazy over you…" he said in a mocking tone which makes the kunoichi beside him flare up in anger, much more…

"Well, Uchiha-san, may I remind you again, I can wipe your ass off now once you talk to me in that way again…" her voice leaves her lips dripping with venom, eyes shooting deadly glares at him

"Sakura, how's the twins?" he ask hesitantly, since making her angry is not a good idea, never would it be…

"Trying to change the subject eh?" her eyebrows twitched, and then she heaved another sigh, calming her features and decided to wear that thought off her head…

"They're alright, I'm a bit jealous, since they've been looking for you these past weeks, well, they haven't seen you last week, so, I think I can forgive them for that…" she said as she intertwined her fingers to the Uchiha's and started walking

"Where are we going?" and they stop on their tracks

"Aren't you going to my babies?" she asks and received a gleeful nod from him and they started walking, to the direction of the Uzumaki residence.

----Two weeks ago----

Ah, his day-off, yup, Family TIME!!!

She packed all the babies' clothes into a bag and then his and her clothes to another; they will be going to a hot spring, as she decided. She packed all the babies' bottles and their sandals and everything that she could think that'll be needed on their one day vacation family get-away..

Thirty minutes had passed, and still no Naruto. The kids are already dozing off again, as she lied down beside them. _Where is he?!_ He told her that he just needed to make a short trip to his office just to get something important and then he'll be back as soon as possible, but then thirty minutes is enough for her to keep waiting.

"Damn Naruto, where are you?!" she muttered frustratingly since it's not in her husband's nature to just forget them unless…

A knock disturbs her form her trance, she lifts her torso up, gentle as possible just not to wake up her babies, and then as excitedly as she was, she ran to the door and expect that he…

"Hi Sakura-san!" the weapons mistress greeted with mirth as she wave a hand to the other kunoichi but stopped when she saw a frown on her face…

"Oh, ohio Tenten…" she greeted but almost whispered it _Naruto!!!_

"You don't look good Sakura, is there any problem?" she said as Sakura sidesteps for her to get in

"Have you seen Naruto?" she asks straightforwardly, maybe she'll get a reasonable answer and then…

"Mmhmmm, he's with Hina-chan…" and stop when she sensed a killing intent radiating from the kunoichi beside her

"Where do you think they're going?" her voice flared with such animosity that made the brunette steps back a little

"I saw him inside the house since I visited Kin-chan, they're somewhat talking…" but then steps back again after receiving a shot of deadly glares from the slug sannin's apprentice…

"Hn, I'm sorry Tenten but I don't think that I'm good on entertaining people right now, so would please go…" her voice deep with loneliness that makes the brunette give her a quizzical look

"But Sakura, that's why I came here to…" and then in a blink of an eye, she's already outside of the Hokage's residence and facing the wooden door….

_Could it be????_

-------

So who's to blame? Again, she's not the type to judge HER husband that easily, but as those memories come past to her, she can't help but feel defeated that he might be cheating on her, and to think that Hinata – Konoha's maiden – would be pinning HER husband on her manor is really quite possessive!!!!!!!

What does Hinata wants!!!!

Then another memory came into view…

----Yesterday----

She gave a polite knock on the wooden door of her former sensei, hoping that she didn't disturb her from her sleep. Then the lock clicked, swung slightly and a blonde woman came into view…

She smiled at her and get inside as her sensei sidesteps for her to come in…

She look around and then sat on the bar, waiting as her shishou prepared a hot chocolate for her to drink.

"What brings you here?" her voice like bells in her ears…

"Tsunade-sama, (sigh), there's something I want to ask you…" the blonde medic looks at her intently, since it's really rare for her to come and ask question with that serious face to her home…

"And that's about what?" as she took a sip on her jasmine tea but her hazel orbs focused on her apprentice, looking at her with more amusement…

"Naruto." So she said frankly since the name itself makes her a little uneasy

"Uh huh…" a questioning look graces her beauty

"Well, if you, uhm, you see, I have this feeling that he's ch… cheating on me…" and her eyes begged to let the tears flow but she held it back…

"Try doing a henge, and you'll know… but it's better if you just TRUST him…" her voice sure on what she's saying, that's what she did anyways when she thought that her late boyfriend Dan was cheating on her, so why not give her the same idea??

"Arigatou Tsunade-sama…" and then she stood up, and pour the hot chocolate down to her throat to the last drop. She gave a thankful nod to her sensei as she headed to the exit but stopped when…

"Trust him Sakura." And it rang to her head as she have her tracks back to her office

* * *

Right, a henge… why not??? 

He look at the stack of papers which seemed like an eternity, but his eyes looking at nowhere, breathing so calmed that even contributes to the uncomfortable silence the room is effecting on him…

"What if???" he thought aloud, a worry glint can be seen in his cerulean orbs, why can't that thought leave him alone?

Why not, anyways just this week…

----Four days ago---

He thought that it would be best for him to walk around the village and have some fresh air, and since this is also his Sandaime-jii-chan do when he's alive, he'll do it too. He walked over to police' headquarters then to the Hyuuga manor then to the business centers, and lastly, to his favorite place, Ichiraku's…

Before he steps onto the corner, he sensed some familiar chakra signal, emitting from the ramen bar itself. He popped his head out and tried to see if his hunch is correct, and there they are, talking and laughing…

He inhaled deeply since it's just the most normal thing to see eh… them laughing.. them talking… but without him… that's different….

He looked at them with more intent, and his eyes grow wide since the Uchiha is making such remarks that making HIS wife blush!!! Why is she blushing???????

-----

So, that's really not a good memory to reminisce with, but somehow the more rumors that passes through his ears, the more convincing it always become.

_What if she still loves him?_

_What if he loves her as much as I do?_

_What if she files a divorce and leaves me and the twins behind?_

_What if she leaves me behind?_

_What if…._

For once, Naruto never thought that these questions would soon ring out form his head again, never after those three years of happily contently living with her with two young children, their children… her children, his Wife.

Just when he thought that can't give an answer to such questions, he remembered that he did asked two of the most smartest men in all Konoha – Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru – and his best friends as well

------

"Oi! Why the face?" the Nara genius said as he sat down beside him, and ordered a beef ramen as well

"Problem with Sakura-sama" the Hyuuga prodigy answered as he looked at the young Hokage sideward

"Hai. Never thought that you could read minds Neji." He retorted, but somehow, still stirring the miso ramen with his chop sticks with impure delight

"You're right Naruto, it seems it also involved the Uchiha…." Neji said with a little irritation on his tone

"Hai. Correct again Neji, maybe sometimes, I'll build a stall for you to work on, mind reading I guess…" he chuckled, then after few good seconds, stopped and a tensioned silenced surrounded them

"Trust Naruto, Trust her…" a voice almost like a whisper surfaces his ears, Shikamaru, his wife is in Suna and yet he felt nothing like she's cheating on him, why again? Because he knows how to trust her, and why can't he?

"But, if it really irks you, I know you have a lots of surprises in the back of your mind, do it, but be sure that you'll not get caught, especially her…" Neji retorted and stood up, then bowed at the man in front of him, it's the best idea that pops into his mind, and his wife is in labor, so better spit it out then go home instantly…

"Arigatou Neji." Then nods at him, signifying that he's free to go…

"But remember Naruto, trusting her is just way better…" Shikamaru said as he too stood up and nods and with a familiar poof, he's gone.

-----

And an idea came into his mind; definitely, he'll have the best results by doing this, and just hope that his hunches would be proven wrong…

* * *

Hinata doesn't understand why she has an unexpected visitor in this day, why, because, this man in front of her must be celebrating his anniversary on this very day, but again… 

"Naruto-sama, what can I do for you?" she said, since she herself is very busy on her clan's business especially now that Kin is in the hospital, cradling a newly born baby…

"You see, I do have something in mind, why don't we go out for a while?" his voice inquiring, expecting that she'll say

"No, Naruto-sama, you see, I still have some papers to…" but stopped because

"And those are much more important than me, then fine…" as he stand up and brush his black pants for invisible dust

"No, it's not like that Naruto, it's just that…" and a pleading glare hits her

"So go out with me." His voice demanding but sweet at he same time

"No, Naruto, You must be with Sakura-san right now. Why not enjoy your third anniversary anyways?" her voice hinted a slight irritation of his presence

"But, it's better when I'm with you…"and neared his face to hers as if motioning to kiss her only be welcome with a heart-warming slap…

"What's with you Naruto! Sakura is so much in love with you and she might be looking for you right now!!!" she said aloud, and hoped that he'll stop

"Oh my! I never thought that I could anger you that fast Hina-hime!" his voice full of mocking and it even made the Hyuuga head shot him a pernicious glare…

"Look, Uzumaki Naruto, I always called you here because I want to discuss some techniques that you've learned from your office that if ever there are chances that I'll take away all the seals of my 'branch' families, and since you already gave it to me yesterday and manage to try it on Neji last night, I guess there's no need for your presence here, as of the moment." And heaved a sigh "Plus, being unfaithful to my friend, your wife, Sakura, is really not a good idea at all! Look, she loves you with all her heart and this is the only thing that you would give her!!! So IDIOTIC of you Naruto!" her fists clenched into tight balls but a smoke blurred her vision, and after a few seconds, a Uzumaki Sakura is already looking at her with indescribable happiness written all over her features…

"Gomenasai Hinata-san" and face the floor with a very polite bow…

"Sa…Sakura-san?" she stammered, can't believe her eyes from what she's saying…

"You see, I thought the he… he .. he was cheating on me… and you're the… ah… you… know…" her voice full of worry, hoping that her friend would forgive he for thinking a despicable image of his husband and her making out…

"Sakura-san, I understand that you'll somehow gets suspicious when I ask Naruto for going out this last month, but still, I feel disappointed…" then she looked at her friend's jaded orbs, and saw sincere apology to it…

"He loves you Sakura-san, very much, but I think it would be better if you just trusted him enough… and me as well…" and she stands up, reaching a hand to her sitting friend…

"I guess, I'm wrong with that, and kami, Hinata, that slap, it's painful!!!" and they laughed their stupidity off…

* * *

Sasuke cradled Noriko, looking at her fondly since she got her mother's hair but have her father's blue orbs. 

_Well, I'll better hurry, or else, I'll be left behind, I just hope that she's interested too…_

A knock then disturbs him, he laid the baby next to her brother then lazily come over to his door. This is really not the right time to be distracted especially when you really wish to…

"Sai?" puzzled, then sidestepped to let him in. It's really rare to see him coming over to his house…

"The kids?" the artist inquired, searching the apartment, perfectly looking for those cute kids of his brother…

"They're asleep, what do you want?" this man in front of him is his replacement, and yes, he's really uncomfortable to be with him…

"There's just some things I wanted to ask you…" onyx to onyx met, the other still puzzled for his statement

"Hn…" and then gestured for him to sit down

"Do you like Sakura?" as he placed his chin at the back of his hand, hoping that he'll get some answers

"What kind of question is that?" an elegant eyebrow raised in amusement for such question

"Just answer me, and don't worry, this will be just the between the two of us…" his voice impassive as his teammate…

"Fine. I do like her, and love her too, but…" surprised by his confession, but still this is Sai, and knows when not to dare someone like him… especially spilling such personal secrets such as this… plus, Naruto said that he must treat him as a brother as well… so no harm… right?

"So do I…" Sai retorts and then heaved a sigh; he gyrated then yawned a bit…

"I love her as a sister, nothing else, plus if ever she's single, her love for Naruto would be the same…" as he stood up and reaches out for a can of soda and hand it to the comrade in front of him…

"You think so? Then why does she blush when she's talking to you…" then sips slightly on the soda given to him

"Well, she's blushing because of embarrassment since I always telling her the way she looked when she saw Naruto acting so cool in front of other women…" the take a gulp from his own soda can while his eyes never leave his companion….

"Ah… but what's with Naruto?" then take the same stance as before, only now his eyes fixed onto nowhere, as if looking depressed on his own question…

"Well, because, he never gives up, always there to protect her, then giving her such wonderful kids…" and manage to smile on those facts, somehow he envies those traits…

"ah, I see, but what if her old feelings gets the best of her, like going gaga over you again…" then till the last drop, the soda can is emptied…

"That is something I won't allow, since I will not deserve her love, plus, she deserves Naruto period." Then took the soda can and throw it to the trash can on the side of his fridge….

But at the moment as he turned his head on his comrade, a flash of orange surfaced, then he smirks as he eyed him intently…

"Suspicions that she might not get over with me, Naruto?" his voice somewhat irritated

"Hai. Gomeno for not trusting though…" the looks at him, as if expecting him to punch him or something

"Look, she's totally in love with you, so what ever 'what ifs' that comes to your mind, better shrug it away, because it's better to trust her than letting her know that you asked me such questions. I never thought that you wanted to die so quickly Naruto." He retorted then silently understanding the situation and accepts his apology, even he, in his case, would really be anxious with such thoughts…

"Arigatou, ani… please take care of the kids… I think I owe her some good apologies…" and a toothy grin graced his lips, then stands up

"Trust Naruto, if you trust me of not leaving Konoha, then why not trust her of not leaving you?" which took the orange clad Hokage to think things over…

"I really should admit that I've become a dobe this time…" as he scratches the back of his head, then turn around and wave a goodbye from his comrade.

* * *

"Naruto…" she whispered why she leans her head on his perfectly chiseled chest 

"Hai?"

"Gomenasai for not trusting you…" then the music played their favorite song…

"Me too…"

"Guess we better practice trusting each other then?"

"Hai. Aishiteru Sakura"

"Aishiteru Naruto…"

* * *

_**Did you enjoy???**_


	4. Memories:Bittersweet

**Memories: Bittersweet**

The Hokage sighed, slightly surprised, almost angered at the ranting Hyuuga standing in his front. He shook his head sideward, showing his disagreement on what the male genius is talking about, while eyeing to the other slightly annoyed females sitting at the far back of his office. Whether he like it or not, he just needed to hear everything what this white-eyed male's reasoning. Why? It's not because of the security he wanted to give for the Hyuuga Clan leader, but it's because of his appointee. The Hyuuga male doesn't seem to understand his appointment on the man beside him to take charge of the safety of his cousin.

"So do you agree with me, Hokage-sama?" the Hyuuga male eyed him with scrutiny. He sighed inwardly, why on earth that this man can't understand what he meant, his cousin was by far one of the most important woman in all Konoha!!

"Neji, never did I imagine that you're going to be a loud mouth too!" the Rokudaime sarcastically retorted, he understand what Neji meant, he understand how Neji feels when it comes to his cousin's safety, but Neji can't understand that his appointee is a not just an ordinary ninja, but one that is equal to him or by far, much better than him. Also, this man that he assigned to has already proven his loyalty to him and to the whole Fire Nation.

Neji started on glaring daggers at the higher nin in front of him. If not because of his respect of the man, he have already landed a blow onto his face, enough for him to wake his mind up and think all the things he said over and over again. Sure, he saw all the hardships of the Hokage's appointee just to convince the council that he's a loyal ninja of the country, but as for him, such hardships is not enough for him to just let him to be his cousin's escort.

The said Clan leader stand up, eyebrows slightly furrowed on the bridge of her nose, forehead wrinkled and her slow breathing shifted into heavy sighs. Her sudden movements startled the males and the lady beside her. At this, they silenced and shifted their gazes to her.

"Hokage-sama, may I speak?" she broke the tensioned silence in the office. She knew what she had to do, only thing is, she wished that these men should understand her capabilities.

"Ah… Sure…" he stammered as he felt the strange aura of annoyance started to envelop her usually contained demeanor.

"I just want to know why, why should I have an ANBU escort when I will just go to the outermost village of the country? Isn't it your over protectiveness in which I firmly disagreed to have too? And why you Neji-nii-san have the urge to say something rude to an honorable man like Uchiha-dono? Much as I hate to say this but, isn't our past is enough to remember what should be done in this kind of situation. And for you again, Naruto-sama, it is in my greatest displeasure, that you have again doubted my skills and you know that that's what I hated the most!" saying the last part louder than it was supposed to be.

The Hokage looked at her in shame while her cousin bowed even lower to hide his face. Truly as it is, Hinata is already a very good ninja, one would hesitate to ask her for a match for she is a formidable opponent. Also, her kind judgment to all things is by far greater than the Hokage, for she is a woman of wisdom.

"Gomenasai Hinata-san, but your safety must be assured. We all know that threats from Iwagakure is very high and any moment from now, they might annihilate you and that would mean we would lose one of the foundations of the country." He sighed and then saying, "We wouldn't want to lose you, you're a great friend and a great leader, and we will never make any steps that would endanger you. I wouldn't want to lose you and you know that by heart." That made the Hyuuga clan leader to blush slightly, her cousin shot his head up looking at the azure eyes of the Hokage, and for the Uchiha's face started to fill with curiosity.

"I know that Naruto, but I am capable of taking care of myself, and you know that I really appreciate your concern, but Hanabi-san is enough. She's enough to take care of…."

"How could someone can take care of you when your much stronger than her!" but before he could receive another retort from Hinata, the youngest of the Hyuugas in the room started to run with such speed that only the Sharingan could see clearly towards Naruto with chakra infused palm. She hit the thick wall instead creating a huge crack. The blonde nin widen his eyes and gulped loudly, how dare he forgot to not to say the word weak or anything of the like towards the Hyuuga brat.

"Hn. You should have learned earlier, _Naruto-sama…_" Hyuuga Hanabi spat wit such ferocity that all the men inside the office can't help but cringe slightly at her display.

"Come on Hanabi-hime, I... (inhales sharply) never meant to say something like that, but you know my concerns when it comes to your sister… so please forgive me..." his eyes once determined eyes shifted to a puppy looking one, fake tears started to form at the brim of it. As for Hanabi, those eyes are just one of the few that she can't help to just say no, because with those eyes is where she could see her special someone in one way.

She inhaled sharply, how she could never imagine that such fake display of tears with his genuine apology is enough for her pride to crush down that was just formerly hurt. She sighed again, and then shifted her gaze to her sister who is also expecting her agreement. Man, this crack on the wall would be the umpteenth time that the Hyuuga would pay for damaging a public place.

"Apology accepted, Hokage-sama…" she bowed but never left a hint of toxicity in her words. This made the masked Uchiha shifted his gazes through all the people inside, from the blonde towards the male Hyuuga and then the clan leader and lastly, the youngest of them all.

"So what would be your decision, Naruto-sama?" he purposefully implied at the man beside him. It's not like that he was not affected at the male Hyuuga's rants, but the Hokage's orders is just what he wanted to hear for him to act.

"You will escort the Hyuuga Clan Leader and that's final. When she's under your custody, I expect that she would be delivered from any form of harm. You must know that she's a valuable asset as a shinobi and as a clan leader. Any form of harm form her would degrade her abilities, meaning, that if ever she was harmed because of your shortcomings, it would mean death, and there would be no hesitation from or the council to punish you that. Protect her at all costs, may it be rogue ninjas or Iwa-nins that will block your way. And if ever it is necessary that she must act, always make sure that she'll stay alive with no harm. Is that clear Uchiha Sasuke?" he finalized earning a nod of agreement from the said man.

The Uchiha can't help but think why such kind of overprotective ness must rise within his brother. If the Hyuuga is really a good ninja together and he is really convinced that her sister is also one, then why does he have to escort her? Also, he remembered Sakura, the way she acted just weeks ago regarding her husband and the Hyuuga clan leader. Is it possible that the faithful Uzumaki Naruto is cheating? Maybe yes, maybe not, and he really hoped that it's the latter, or else, he can't stand to have it that way, he could kill Naruto if ever his suspicions are correct. As of now, all he could do is nod in agreement, he is the highest official in the country, and he would do as he was told, it's just a mission after all.

"But…" Neji started to ask but when he stared at the cerulean eyes of the Hokage, he calmed down. He knows that whatever he says is trustworthy. Never did he say anything that he didn't mean especially when he is serious.

"Well then, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi, you're dismissed. Hinata-san, and Uchiha-san, you must remain." And with that, the two aforementioned shinobis bowed their heads low and exited the room.

"Remove your mask Sasuke." He ordered as the said man complied immediately, revealing his utterly handsome face and with that stoic mask of his own.

"Isn't that harsh, Naruto?" Hinata inquired as the Hokage inhaled deeply with closed eyes. It takes several seconds of this before he responded.

"We both know why I must do that." He clearly and firmly said, his eyes started to show some glint of sadness which the Uchiha didn't fail to see but still remained silent.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts Hina-chan." And then focus his gaze onto her pearlescent eyes, in which in turn, she nodded in understanding but the light tint of pink started to form in her cheeks. The Uchiha again didn't fail to notice, but still, he can't be hurt on what he doesn't know, but he would soon find out anyways.

"Okay then, I understood Hokage-sama. Are there any orders that you wish to give for me?" she inquired, on which made the blonde cleared his throat to give the next ones.

"Sasuke, from now on, you'll be her guardian when it comes to her visits to the outermost part of the country and outside of the country and that's or two months. Also, from this day of, you will now be classified as a regular jounin and you Hinata must not object." He looked at the two shinobis in front of him who nodded in agreement, though the Sharingan wielder could be seen that he was just forced to do so.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" the kimono-wearing clan leader questioned again, blush still there, though winning the fight of holding it back.

"Hai. You're dismissed Hinata-san." And she bowed at the Hokage and left the room.

The blonde shinobi sit down and so as the brunette whose eyes still fixed at him. A comfortable silence envelope them within a matter of minutes, but the Uchiha, started to wonder on the last statement of his brother regarding on the changes of his duties.

"I am surprised why I have to be demoted from an ANBU captain to a regular jounin." He stated which earned a smirk from the blonde Hokage.

"You must experience what I experience too, Ani..." he simply stated while leaning his back comfortably to his office chair and raced his feet onto his table.

"Experience what you experience? Humiliation, as expected." He normally said, but that doesn't meant that the Hokage like that. He just has to find someone to tease to lighten his mood, anyways, he is Sasuke, and that's his way to do it.

"A genin team, teme. he spats, fully annoyed at what the brunette boy just said.

"I see, like the Academy would agree…" he said, his voice slightly filled with melancholy, though his mask never seem to break down.

"They already did. One of them would be Kurenai's son. The other two would be from the Nara and an orphan. So I guess, another form of hardship must be done, teme…." He chuckled at the aggravated expression of the Uchiha who looks at him, obviously telling him that he hit a nerve.

"I see when will I meet them?"

"After graduation, of course…" and with that, the Uchiha breathed normally than before, relaxed because it would be two months away before he would make his head go pounding again just because of those little brats.

A few moments later, a door knock was heard only to be found to be the Hokage's wife, none other than the pink-haired medic-nin…

"Am I not surprise, receive another mission, Sasuke-kun…" she said as she walks towards her husband who quickly welcomed her with a lip lock before she got near his table.

"Hai." He answered plainly, slightly looking away from them.

"Are you dickless too Uchiha?" another voice sprang from the background who was found to be Sai, noticing him looking away from the couple

"Oh, the none other penis-lover ANBU… haha, may I guess, you suck one again…" retorted the Uchiha which earned a glare from the artist.

"Oi, there's a female here, so stop talking shits in here. You are professional, for goodness sakes and you're still acting like kids!!" nagged the medic-nin, leaving a dangerous glare to each of them.

"A woman or a hag?" the artist purposefully inquired as he earned another copy of his face onto the ground.

"Sai, you never learn." Naruto stated between giggles, the scene is common but that's always hilarious anyway – Sakura with her monstrous strength, enough for Sai's face to be 'embed' in such a way that his face is copied on the floor, their bonding is really unusual.

"So what are your mission now, Sasuke-kun, and your motives _Sai-kun?_" she inquired as she sat at the seat placed in front of Naruto's table.

"Escorting Hinata."

"Mission Report."

"I see, Hinata…" whispered Sakura and smiled as if thinking of something, though there are some glint of sadness in her jaded eyes, again, this didn't pass from the Uchiha's observation and also to the former ANBU Root Member.

"Oi, got hit again by the Koori-hime?" Sai asked innocently upon seeing the huge crack on the wall, right behind Naruto's chair.

The blonde just blushed in embarrassment as Sakura looked at him trying her best to fight the urge to laugh. Sasuke smirked at the Hokage's displays who in many years of being an adult still hasn't change his childish antics when it comes to this situation.

"Come on; let me guess, you told the ice cube that she's weak, again…." Declared Sai which only made the blonde nin to blush even harder. How couldn't he, when everyone never dared to call the young Lady Hyuuga that way?

"Sai, none of your business…" retorted the Hokage and elbowed the former emotionless man in his ribs enough to make him wince in pain though there's almost no facial expression can be seen from him.

"What's so special about Hinata?" the serious voice from the Uchiha tensed the air in the room, and with that the other three ninja's stilled…

"She's the clan leader Sasuke-kun… or is there something with her that seems to be interesting for you to notice her…. Am I right Sasuke-kun?" asked the pink haired medic with the mischievous glint in her eyes, but the Uchiha remained unfazed, looking at the couple for a serious answer…

"Oh my, Sakura-koi, do you bring me lunch?" Naruto ask, while staring at his wife, and trying his best not to look at the questioning man who never left his eyes on him, bad thing is, he just only appeared to be secreting something.

"Oh, lunch?" she looks at his husband's eyes inquiringly and good news is that she is intelligent just to know what does he mean by that look so she answered quickly, "Oh, lunch! Yeah, I've decided that we just have to treat you together with Sai to the newest fast food just by the corner, anyways, we better hurry now, before it's too late!!" she enthusiastically exclaimed, only making the Uchiha, twitch in annoyance for no one answered his simple question, and being unanswered is what he hated the most.

"He's the Hokage Sakura, no need for him to hurry, don't tell me that you forgot that…." He sarcastically stated while trying to catch the almost fidgeting Naruto just keep on looking away.

"Ah, yeah!" she laughed nervously as she looked at the emotionless person leaning his back right next to the door who's just listening to their conversation uninterestingly, trying to get some irrational help from him.

"Oi, Duck Butt, stop being dickless again, shut up, let's just eat…" he nonchalantly replied while glancing quickly at the couple just to give them a cue that they should go out as soon as he left, which they hurriedly followed. He exited the room after giving the smirk at the agitated Uchiha who just kept on blinking in disbelief that he was disregarded by them and much to his dismay, he too haven't eat his lunch and just have to go with them.

He forcefully exited the room and was surprised on the other brunette boy sitting at the vacant seats for visitors of Hokage, and he's assured that he is waiting for him. He raised one elegant brow in curiosity that he's being waited with an unexpected man…..

"Uchiha." He inhaled exaggeratingly with his eyes closed, "you shouldn't pry on such things, if you don't want to create another fire again…" saying the last words with warning and disgust which made the Sharingan-wielder froze for a moment.

He inhaled sharply and tried his best to calm down, no matter how much he tried to understand this person, he still ended up to be pissing off because of his straightforward comments, he really wonders how Naruto can stand him as a teammate….

He started walking as soon as the former ANBU Root member disappeared from his sight though still curious on the overprotective ness of his brother of that young lady. He played back what just happen a while ago and tried to focus his mind on what they were formerly talking about, and Hinata's blushing face started to flashback. He soon remembered that the young lady is Naruto's secret admirer when they were genin, and that give him enough proof to think that they might have this kind of mutual understanding, romantically to be exact, since Naruto is not that dumb always and they might still have this kind of relationship until now… meaning, he could be cheating on his wife if his conclusions are correct, only thing that he wishes is that those conclusions are wrong, or else, he wouldn't know what would happen to his blond friend and more importantly to the pink haired medic nin.

Of course, he was the last one to arrive at the said fast food and was about time for the other three. He sat beside the artist which didn't even acknowledge his presence which he didn't mind by the way. He looked at the Hokage and his wife and only see love between them, so his conclusions might be wrong, but curiosity can't pass him, maybe he just have to listen to the artist for some time….

"Sai, report." Naruto commanded in his whisper-like tone who complied easily by the mentioned man.

"POSITIVE." He said at the same tone with that of his commander, while scanning their surroundings for any possibility that they were being listened to.

Same goes with Sasuke, since he knows the threats from Iwagakure which was just spilled from believable sources lurking around that village and already made an alarm for all clan leaders, councils and ANBUs and Jounins and was prohibited to spill it to the townsmen to prevent panic and unwanted pressure on both sides. They just have to talk in public just to prevent suspicions from the others that wasn't informed.

"I see percentage…" he inquired again after gulping down his second bowl of chicken noodles,

"45, 3 raise from last week, may be they thought that they won't be caught, che, stupid people, why do I have to be stuck around them?" he whines but still finding it slightly hard to express it with his face.

"I see, we just have to send more, keep an eye on them, keener if possible, maybe I'll send you a Hyuuga, he or she may help a lot. This mission would be an elevated S-class, and you would receive your mask again some time today." Nonchalantly saying it, which was in turned, agreed with a nod of understanding from the artist.

"Wouldn't it be safer to send troops rather than sending two?" the pink-haired woman asked, voice lower than usual…

"That would gain more suspicions from the other side, the only thing that we must know is why they were here, two-man team to be sent out is enough." Answered in a matter-of-factly tone by Sasuke and was agreed immediately by both men.

"I see, but I just hope they aren't after our babies, I'll never know what I could do if ever they will kidnap them…" the maternal side of the medic started to linger which also affect the three men who looks at her in determination.

"Who said that I will let that happen, Sakura-koi?" he inquired his wife and started to give him a semi- Nice Guy pose which slowly lighten up the mood of everyone.

"Don't be stupid, you can't handle them by yourself. Don't put all things in your back only, what is in your shoulders is what we have in ours…" the Uchiha spoke in less determined tone but with eyes glazing of willpower.

"Tch, Sakura, you already look like a Hag so don't act like one." Much to his dismay, he was retorted with a full punch fist and of course the anticipated humiliation from the crowd.

"Sai, Sai, Sai, who's the dickless now, we all know her brute strength…" and to his surprise, he, the last and the strongest of all Uchihas faced the floor, and that made the whole crowd of the restaurant to be flabbergasted, dumbfounded, shocked of whatever adjective of the like.

Though it didn't started a commotion, the restaurants manager shoo them away, completely forgetting that they were the Hokage's closest friend. Naruto in the other hand just let it slip off since he knows that any moment from now; they would end up troubling the whole fast food in its first week in business.

The other three seems to walk faster than usual, trying their best not to encounter any of the Uchiha's questioning, but still no matter how much they tried, they we're still being followed, especially the Hokage, who were sweating abnormally because of his glares.

The townsmen started to look at them interestingly. It's normal for them to see all fours walking but the way their Hokage walks anxiously, with those big beads of sweats almost wetting his cape is an unusual sight. They just can't pinpoint anything because overall, their team might be the best team in all Konoha, but also they are the weirdest, and of course, the hardest to understand. So, they assume that maybe, the Hokage, had once again the drive the other three into one of his not-so-stupid-ideas-of-walking-around-the-village-while-an-Uchiha-is-trying-his-best-to-start-a-conversation.

"Enough." Because one of the things that an Uchiha is tailing someone with possibly no answers on his questions. The other three came to a halt and still about-faced from him, trying their best not to turn around and look at those piercing glares of his onyx eyes.

The Uchiha walk towards them, and summon three clones to block them and keep them from running away, again.

"I just want you to…" he trailed off, trying to choose words just not to make it sound like he really wants to learn something from them.

"You want what?" the trios asked in unison, obvious that they are uncomfortable for having three shadow clones blocking their way.

"Dinner at my house, exactly 6:30 pm. ONLY THE THREE OF YOU TOGETHER WITH YOUR KIDS **NARUTO**" As straightforwardly as possible, and started walking away from them, leaving his team mates mouth agape on his invitation.

Sai was the first to recover, giving Naruto one of his annoying gazes and that freaking smile. Sakura was next and taps her right foot on the ground, staring at her husband like she's going to kill him any minute. Lastly, was Naruto who took a step back after realizing those glares, those stares, and those gazes from his other two team mate, and a few moments later, he was dragged back to his office just to give their never ending rants of why choosing Sasuke as Hinata's new bodyguard.

* * *

He was anxious, and a very one at that. He started to contemplate on the things that happened a while ago, how his questions are unanswered and how they act as if they were secreting something from him. Is three years of hard work not enough to gain their trust? He ask Naruto before to give him the most deadliest of all S-rank missions, that he may prove something for the shinobi corps that he's one that is trustworthy which his best friend together with council agreed immediately. Maybe at those times, he may accept those dubious looks from the people around him, but three years had passed, and those skeptic gazes was changing to soften ones, and mind to say that his fans club is coming back much to his terror.

He sat back comfortably at his sofa, feet raised up at the arm rest while he did the same for his head. He soon found his ceiling quite interesting as he take a good look of the small carvings of his clan's symbol. If he weren't to trust, then why does the majority of the council agree that he'll regain his family's wealth and possessions in just a matter of months when he came back? If he weren't to trust, why everybody does agreed for him to be one of the most potent ANBU captain in the country in which he was supposed to be as one of those lonely prisoners to death because of his acts of treasons? Maybe he regained the trust of everybody, but not theirs. Maybe he was just assured that he has somebody to come back too, but maybe they are not those 'somebody' that Naruto was talking about on their last fight. Maybe, just maybe, he hoped too much that nothing would change when the reality is that everything can't be the same, so maybe, they are the ones that can't be the same, not anymore, no matter how much his heart wished for.

He closed his eyes as he reaches for the spot that the cursed seal was once placed. He remembered the days when the former team Hebi and team Kakashi teamed up for the annihilation of Orochimaru. He clearly remembered that their kind of teamwork never failed, how their exchange of glances would mean a plan to be executed, how the synchronic hand seals move fast enough to defeat the Legendary Snake Ninja, and to think that they we're still on different teams.

He inhaled deeply, and sighed loudly, there's no time for regrets now, because he now realize again the emptiness of losing someone though in reality they look like they were always there for him. He sat up, feet touching the floor, elbows on his thighs and the back of his hands on his chin, and then closed his eyes again. Such things might not be change, but his won't – his persistence to bring their trust back, and maybe such slight changes that would lead back to their genin days will be his prize.

He stood up, today may not be the busiest day but some training wouldn't hurt anyway. He slip on his training sandals and put on his jounin vest just to signify that he was regular now. He walk out of his manor as he put another decision in mind as to where he would train, here in his own training grounds or his ANBU team training grounds. Not one of them is suitable for his mood, so maybe for now, training would be out of his mind, maybe a good walk around the neighborhood would soothe his troubled mind.

* * *

Sakura slammed his fist on the table, green eyes of fury stared at the nearly frightened azure eyes of her husband. He looked for any retorts that would come up to his mind just to give one of irrational statements of why choose the Uchiha for the Hyuuga Leader's body guard, though he really have one in his mind, one of the council's decision, but he knows that it won't work. He search for help on the eyes of the Mokuton user who just arrived but nothing came, he seek out for aids from the Cyclops who came five minutes before, but he's not the one to expect one.

"Are you dumb?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ANYWAYS!! THERE MIGHT BE SOME OTHER NINJAS OUT THERE CAPABLE OF BEING HINATA'S BODY GUARD!!" shouted the only kunoichi in the room, as another crack was formed in his mahogany table.

"You shouldn't have done that, Naruto-kun. We all know that he's good on protecting someone but that does not mean that would be suitable for all of your cases." Stated Kakashi as he pulls his perverted book closer to his face.

"What would he think by then? Wouldn't he feel like we didn't trust him if you will not answer any of his questions?" ask Yamato as the blonde Hokage looks at them in understanding.

"You said that you don't want this to be opened again, but you give it a way." monotonously interjected by Sai.

"You don't know how guilty I am when I look at her Naruto; you don't know how I tried not to hesitate when you ask me to marry you. You don't know what the Hyuuga will and can do to you when you hurt their precious Hinata once again." She finalized as sobs started to fill the room. Naruto stand up immediately to comfort his wife as he look at the other men while considering on what he will say that nothing would change if those stories from the past would be brought back into their minds.

"Gomenasai, but that's really what I intended to do. Not to bring the past back but to give him reasons why I killed his brother. I know that even up to now, there is this part in his heart that wants answers about why I break the promise of not killing _him_ whenever we encountered him." He retorted calmly as ever through slightly gritting teeth as a memory of the past flash back in his mind while the others nodded in understanding except for Sakura.

"If he still thinks about it, he may have spoken something about it, he may have asked you or us about it, but did he do either? No, because he accepted that fact that he's not the only one who are grief-stricken and was trying to take revenge for him, and we are one of them." She said as she pulls away from his husband's soothing hug.

"Maybe you're right and I am wrong, but still, he's my brother, I still wanted to tell him. Besides, we still needed a cure for all of these wounds, I know that Hinata is still healing; we are still healing even though it happened years ago." As he looks at them with hopes that they would agree in understanding, and they all did.

"Well, so it means we just have to face him later…." Murmured Sai as the other two older shinobis look at him questioningly

"You will meet him later?" ask Kakashi as he looks at the three for answers…

"Hai, he said that we, meaning me, Sai, and Sakura and the kids, must come to dinner." Answered Naruto, as the two stared at them in disbelief, when the hell does an Uchiha Sasuke invited someone for a fancy dinner - unbelievable – but well, he's asking something….

"Anyways, at least duck butt changed for sometime, I thought that he would remain a prick as always…"and they fit into giggles relieving the arising tension inside the room.

* * *

5:30, one hour to go before they would arrive, never did he thought that his walk would soon end up for a grocery shopping, and much to his chagrin, fan girls are really horrible, and he really wished for once that he must put in mind that he'll just cast a shadow clone and make it for his shopping. Curse his mother for being such a good looking woman, curse his father for his strong facade, because, he Sasuke Uchiha, inherited them all, and damned are all those fan girls, really, damned them all!!

He ran towards his bathroom as fast as he could, never would he let those fan girls' viruses lurk his body. He reaches for the damp towel he always had just in case such things would happen. He first wiped all those kiss marks and then reaches for a handful of liquid soap as he rubs his face hard enough for him to almost erase it. Better have no face rather than being pestered by those horrifying creatures!! Uhm, maybe not, he still wants to have a family anyways… so maybe, well, never mind the face-erasure-thing….

He walks out of his bathroom only to hear a knock from his door which reverberates on the whole manor. He looked at the clock, 5:45, too early for those three to come for dinner, and then who might be this person who have a gall to disturb him? He puts down his towel in a neat manner onto his sofa and walks to his door and opened it only to find an unexpected person – Hyuuga Hinata.

"Konban wa, Uchiha-san." greeted the fair lady with a slight bow which startled the man of whom she greeted.

"Oh, Konban wa Hyuuga-sama" he greeted back with a lower bow compared to her, blushing slightly as he side stepped for her to entrance.

"Been back from grocery, Uchiha-san?" she inquired after looking at the plastic bags of good being placed near his doorsteps.

"Hai, Hyuuga-sama." he answered briefly, not knowing why this clan leader does just come by with a purpose of meddling about his house.

"I see… it's too many…" she whispered unintentionally heard by the Uchiha…

"I have invited guests for tonight's dinner, but if it would be a nuisance for any important matters that you want to discuss with me" as he put the removed coat of the Hyuuga at its right place right beside the door. "This way to the living room, Hyuuga-sama." he said as he takes the lead to his living room which was followed closely by the Hyuuga leader.

"Would you like some tea, or a drink??" he inquired, trying not to look too much on those pearlescent eyes of her that would make him fall into another of those trance….

"Tea would be nice, since I really wonder how an Uchiha patriarch could prepare some for his visitor." she giggled like music into his ears.

"It would be my pleasure, Hyuuga-sama." as he walk towards his kitchen and made some of the things that he remembered from his mother making one of those fine jasmine tea for his father. Step by steps, he did it all too well, unexpected for a male Uchiha.

As soon as he was finished, he reaches for the teacups and the teapot, put it on a silver tray, and serves it finely for the Hyuuga to taste it. He waited for any kind of flaming from her, and unexpectedly, it was as if ignored by the maiden, and irritated him so much, thanks that he can hide not that well.

Trying to suppress his displeasure of being unacknowledged, he puts down the teapot and sit down at on of the comfy chairs and looks at the fair Leader, taking note of her features, who was still dinking he tea while with eyes closed

"It's really rude to stare, Uchiha-san." she interjected after placing her cup on the table still not looking at him but fully knows that he switches his gaze to nowhere.

"May I ask what would be the purpose of your visit here, Hyuuga-sama?" he finally asks as he looks at the Hyuuga once again eye to eye, in which he doesn't know why he can't keep his eyes off.

"Oh, yes, I came here to give you bits of advice for you Uchiha-san." and was kind enough to smile, and once again made the Uchiha to one of those blushing fits of his own, which was fortunately unseen by Hinata.

"May I ask why would you give me some advices, and to think that we are merely acquaintances only." he retorted which somehow made the Hyuuga's smile to frown slightly turning to one of those emotionless face of hers.

"Reasons that must not be stated without the permission from the Hokage, I hope you understand Uchiha-san." she answered with a hint of poignancy on her tone which goes unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"So back to your purpose, Lady Hyuuga." as he studied her features of subtlety, and somewhat displeased for being too formal, forgetting that he's the one who made her like that.

"If you have any questions that concern your being as my protector body guard, please mind to keep it all to yourself. Problems will arise if you do so. And if Naruto-sama stated you any reasons for such, then I am free to be asked." she said as he nodded and grunted in response.

Hinata stands up and once again was escorted by him to the doorstep, but before she reaches for her coat, several knocks was once again heard by both of them.

"Oi, Sasuke!! Open UP!! The Babies are heavy!!" the loud mouthed blonde's voice was overheard which made the Uchiha opened the door too quick again, forgetting that his visitor still there in his house.

They were welcomed with a mouth-gaped Hokage, a startled Sai, a curious Sakura, and overwhelmed twins shouting joyfully because of their presence, did he remembered that she's still there.

"Ah, Konban wa minna-san." greeted by the three as they waited for them to be allowed to come in.

"Konban wa." Hinata greeted with a smile, "I visited Uchiha-san for a slight conversation regarding what happened in your office, apologizing for Neji-nii-san's rudeness." she lied flawlessly which puzzled the Uchiha.

"Oi, Sasuke, stop staring at Her, let us in will ya'" interjected Naruto who ignored Hinata's explanation of her presence. They side stepped as the Hokage take the initiative to enter this house followed by the two.

"I must leave now; I still have works to do. Gomenasai for the inconvenience, Uchiha-san." She said as he puts on her coat and was about to leave when she heard the fake cough of the approaching blonde Hokage.

"Hinata-chan, it would be better if you will stay and accompany us for dinner." Flashing one of his sincerest smiles, that made the Hyuuga blush once again.

"Uhm, you see…" but then another figure approached them and didn't wait for her to finish,

"We must go now, Hinata-sama, the Elders wanted to see you, regarding Uchiha-san." Stated by none other than Neji.

"Just as I thought, you will follow me wherever I go, nii-san…" she said sarcastically and then look away from the rest of the gang. "If not for such a busy day, I would like to, but again, Naruto-kun, I must go. Thanks for the invitation anyways." changing her tone in a much friendly manner, and then leave after a nod of agreement from the others.

Naruto, soon walk towards the couch again and started playing with his kids, leaving the bewildered Uchiha beside the doorstep looking at the three companions with amusement.

"We should really prepare something Sasuke-kun, before those two started to whine in hunger." Approached Sakura as she stood up as she headed towards him, picking up the grocery bags. Sasuke, help her in turn, as he lead the way to his kitchen.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that, Hinata-sama…" as he picked out the dango sticks from the vendor of whom they stopped by. Hinata reach out for her dango and made no reply, looking unpleased at her cousin's appearance on the Uchiha's house.

"Do you want to go home now, Hinata-sama?" he inquired again, quite aggravated on the way he is not noticed by his cousin.

"Do you want to, nii-san?" returning the question with a somber-some tone, as she munch on her dango with mild indifference.

"Do you want to talk Hinata?" dropping the honorific for a much more conversational one.

"Of course, nii-san." She said and they started to walk away from the dango shop to their favorite spot beside the waterfalls.

* * *

"YUM YUM YUM YUM!!" the twins said as they exaggeratingly slurp down for another bowl of ramen handed by their pink-haired mom who contentedly watch them having another round of ramen contest with their father and her other two best friends.

"Hey look at me!!" shouted the only lady in the house, in which all four looks at her, and with a flash, a cute picture was taken….

"You all look cute!! Especially you Sai-kun" exclaimed the kunoichi, and started on laughing out loud after seeing her teammates gulping the ramen forcibly while looking at her ferociously. Truly, Sakura's persistence of not deleting the said picture on her digital camera is just so good that the guys didn't bother her anymore.

"Just don't let anyone to see it... HAG." Sai said playfully as Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully, copied by her kids, making him more infuriated than ever.

"I PROMISE" she derisively said, and a started the game of glaring daggers that the two enjoyed doing for some time… hey… their team is the weirdest anyway…

After a few minutes, the four adults decided to clean up, from fixing the dining room to babysitting the naughty little kids till they fall asleep. This time, they all gathered into the living room, and find some time for a little chit-chat…

"So what's the catch?" the blonde asked, looking at the onyx eyes of the Uchiha and never faltering from doing so.

* * *

**A/N: this is for the team kakashi...**

first half of this chapter, next half... ummm kindly wait for more weeks... still got a lot of stories to update...

review!!

love y'all!!


End file.
